Querencia
by southview
Summary: Ketika rasa rindu melanda, dia pun membuka lembar buku itu kembali. Ini hanyalah sebuah kenangan mengenai kehidupan sehari-hari mereka. C a n v a s!Universe. AU!SaiIno.


**_Disclaimer:_** _Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto._

 ** _Summary_ _:_** _Ketika rasa rindu melanda, dia pun membuka lembar buku itu kembali. Ini hanyalah sebuah kenangan mengenai kehidupan sehari-hari mereka._ _Canvas!Universe. AU!SaiIno._

 ** _Author's Note:_** _Sebaiknya baca Canvas (Ada di profil ini) sebelum membaca fic ini. Tetapi, Querencia juga bisa dibaca tanpa membaca Canvas, either way is fine-sepertinya masih bisa dimengerti. Untuk pembaca Canvas, ini sebuah hadiah untuk kalian. Sebenarnya aku ingin menulis ini setelah anniversary Canvas yang pertama tapi rasanya itu terlalu lama. Selamat membaca!_

* * *

 **{vivre}**

 _to live; to be alive._

* * *

Sejak suaminya meninggal dunia, anaknya menyembunyikan semua barang yang membuatnya teringat dengan sosok lelaki itu. Entah di mana anaknya menyembunyikannya, dia tidak peduli. Dia ingin semua barang itu kembali ke rumahnya. Satu-satunya barang yang dia simpan selama ini hanyalah cincin pernikahan yang sudah kekecilan. Lima tahun melawan depresi dan menolak kenyataan bahwa suaminya sudah meninggal, dia berteriak histeris setiap kali seseorang menyebut nama suaminya ataupun sebuah barang yang mengingatkannya kepada suaminya. Kewarasan Ino seakan diambil oleh Sai bersama peti matinya. Ini membuat Inojin—anak dari Yamanaka Ino dan Sai—khawatir. Dengan berat hati, dia tidak membiarkan ibunya menghadiri upacara pemakaman Sai.

Semuanya dimulai ketika ibunya menelepon di suatu pagi hari. Sebuah permintaan yang sungguh membuat Inojin heran. Ibunya meminta semua barang milik ayah. Inojin bukanlah seseorang yang tega kepada ibunya tetapi hari itu, dia tidak sanggup melihat ibunya hancur. Tidak, dia tidak ingin melihatnya. Sebagai seorang anak, dia harus menghentikannya. Tentunya, dia tidak mempunyai pilihan tetapi mencoba untuk ibu melupakan ayah. Memang perjuangan yang sangat hebat untuk membawa semua barang itu dari ibu. Dia pun meminta Sarada, istri Inojin, untuk membantunya. Dia membawa semua barang termasuk semua lukisan karya Sai. Seminggu setelah Ino hidup tanpa barang-barang itu, kondisinya sangat menyeramkan. Yamanaka Ino menjadi gila.

 _"Mengapa mama ingin semua barang itu kembali lagi? Aku takut mama akan teringat dengan papa seperti dahulu."_

"Mama rindu. Inojin sayang, _Tout ira bien_ (1). Mama sudah bisa menerima kenyataan ini."

 _"Tetapi, mama—"_

"Inojin, mama baik-baik saja."

 _"Baiklah. Aku akan kembalikan semua barang itu minggu depan."_

Seminggu kemudian, Inojin membawa dua kardus dan juga beberapa kanvas yang dia simpan ke rumah ibunya. Meskipun dia masih khawatir mengenai ibunya, dia masih tidak percaya jika ibunya sudah menerima kenyataan bahwa ayah sudah meninggal. Inojin tahu bahwa ibunya sangat mencintai ayahnya. Ya, meskipun ayahnya itu sangat menyebalkan dan ironinya, kepribadian ayahnya itu ada di dirinya pula. Terkadang kelakuan Inojin membuat ibunya tersenyum kembali. Yamanaka Inojin adalah bukti dari cinta Sai dan Ino.

Dia menemukan ibunya menyirami tanaman ketika dia tiba di rumah kecil itu. Ibunya masih terlihat cantik meskipun dia sudah berubanan. Inojin mengakui bahwa ibunya adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah dia cintai.

Wanita itu membuka dan mencari sesuatu dari kedua kardus yang dibawakan oleh anaknya. Inojin hanya bisa bertanya apakah dia bisa membantu ibunya mencari barang itu tetapi ibunya berkeras untuk mencarinya sendiri. Entah apa yang dia cari, sebuah buku yang sangat familiar. Ah, dia pernah membacanya sebab ibunya meminjaminya sebelum ayahnya meninggal dunia. Sebelum Inojin berpamitan kepada ibunya, dia menceritakan keadaan keluarga kecilnya. Mengenai Sarada dan kedua anaknya. Ino tidak pernah bosan mendengar cerita Inojin. Sebenarnya, anak itu tidak ingin meninggalkan ibunya sendirian di rumah kecil itu tetapi dia terpaksa harus mencari nafkah untuk keluarga kecilnya. Setelah Inojin meninggalkannya sendirian, Ino beranjak ke kursi goyang dan menempatkan buku yang dia temukan di atas pangkuannya.

Di atas buku itu, terukirlah sebuah kata dalam bahasa Spanyol; _Querencia._ Kata itu diartikan sebagai tempat di mana seseorang merasa seakan dia di rumah. Ino menemukan buku itu di sebuah toko peralatan dekat apartemen lamanya ketika dia masih seorang mahasiswa. Buku _dos-à-dos_ —yang berarti buku berbolak-balik di bahasa Perancis—adalah dua buku terikat dengan model berbolak-balik. Sebagai wanita berwarganegaraan Jepang, dia melihat buku itu sangat unik. Ino mempunyai obsesi mengumpulkan buku-buku kosong dan juga peralatan tulis yang manis.

Sejak Ino menemukan buku itu, mereka berdua mempunyai tradisi yang unik. Ino ingin membuat sebuah buku memoar bersama Sai. Buku mengenai kesehari-harian mereka dari sebelum mereka menikah sampai mereka tua. Ketika pertama kali Sai mendengar ide unik istrinya, dia menolak. Ditambah lagi, Ino menyuruh Sai membuat dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga. Siapa yang tidak berpikir bahwa menulis tentang diri sendiri dengan sudut pandang orang ketiga itu ... sangat aneh? Hanya Ino yang merasa hal itu biasa aja. Lagipula, dia bukan seorang penulis melainkan seorang seniman.

Tetapi pada akhirnya, Sai setuju membuat buku memoar itu karena Ino mengancamnya dengan cara yang sangat dramatis. Ino tidak akan membuatkan sarapan, makan siang ataupun makan malam untuknya jika dia tidak setuju dengan ide uniknya itu. Sai benci ketika Ino mengancamnya. Pada akhirnya, dia mulai menulis dengan sudut pandang ketiga dengan rasa canggung.

Dia membuka buku memoar mereka. Dia ingat, waktu itu dia memutuskan untuk menulis di halaman pertama dengan spidol hitam. Di satu sisi, dia menulis _'_ _Elle'_ (2) dan di satu sisi, dia menulis _'Lui'_ (3). Satu sisi untuknya dan satu sisi untuk suaminya. Dia meraba tulisan kursif itu dengan pelan. Pastinya, tulisannya jauh lebih bagus daripada tulisan Sai yang cakar ayam. Ah, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengalahkan Sai dalam hal seperti teknik melukis. Ino hanya tertawa kecil. Semua memori mengenai lelaki itu berputar seperti sebuah film. Semua kenangan yang manis dan pahit tidak pernah dia lupakan. Dia tidak ingin melupakannya. Tanpa sungkan, wanita itu membalik halaman berikutnya.

Dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya, Yamanaka Ino bergumam. "Ah, _la vie continue._ (4)"

* * *

"Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé." — Lamartine, écrivains française

 _"Miss one person and the world seems empty." — Lamartine, French writer_

* * *

(1) Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

(2) _Her_ ; dia (wanita)

(3) _Him_ ; dia (lelaki)

(4) _Life goes on_ ; hidup harus terus berjalan(?)

 **Note:** Querencia _describes as a place where one feels safe, a place from which one's strength of character is drawn, a place where one feels at home._

 _ **a/n** : joyeux noël tout le monde! _

_Terima kasih untuk **Kenzeira** dan **Syalala Lala** yang sudah memilih judulnya. Tadinya, judul fanfic ini antara metanoia atau Querencia._

 _._

Jakarta - 25.12.2015, 3.10AM


End file.
